


秘书

by xyls



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyls/pseuds/xyls
Summary: 新人秘书x精英总裁





	秘书

**Author's Note:**

> 新人秘书x精英总裁

——  
会议总是枯燥无聊。

 

打印着一份份事前材料，上面写着再熟悉不过的项目方案，白纸黑字看久了眼睛发酸，眨巴眨巴眼，竟挤出几滴眼泪。

 

朴智旻只是一个公司里普通的职员，偶尔帮忙打印材料，顺带能借着送资料的名义进去看一眼商业精英的会议是怎么样的。

 

“智旻啊，麻烦你能把材料送进去吗，我现在有点忙。”

 

点头应允，朴智旻抱着一沓厚厚的文件来到紧闭的会议室前。早在不久之前，瑟琳娜就和自己说过总裁也会出席今天的会议，商讨关于土地划分的问题。

 

呼——

 

朴智旻深呼一口气，恭敬地敲了门，然后推门而入。最先看到坐在右边上位的金硕珍，对上视线，他倏地一愣，左脚狗血地绊了右脚，怀里的文件从怀里飞出去，整个人摔在地上。

 

他撑着地面，恨不得把头埋进地里。

 

这是他朴智旻第一次当众出糗，还是在顶头上司面前。

 

面前出现一双锃亮的皮鞋，视线上移，西装裤包着修长笔直的双腿，裁剪得体的西装外套勾勒出完美的身形。

 

“没摔着哪吧？”

 

“没，谢谢总裁…”

 

高跟鞋的声音由远及近，门被人从外推开，瑟琳娜理了理掀起的衣角，视线在两人之间徘徊，很快就明白了情况。

 

“金总，他是最近才来的实习生，可能不太懂规矩，您别生气。”

 

朴智旻又被按着鞠了个躬，怀里的文件险些滑出去，他抱怨似的看了瑟琳娜一眼，被她瞪了一眼后又不敢吭声。

 

“实习生？”金硕珍翘起二郎腿，死死地看着笔直站着的朴智旻。“瑟琳娜，你不是想请假出国学习吗，我批了。”

 

“至于你的岗位……”他顿了顿，手指着朴智旻。“就让他试试好了。”

 

“这…他资历尚浅，万一给您惹了什么麻烦。”瑟琳娜为难地说道。

 

“不会可以学。”

 

一锤定音，朴智旻就这么成了在瑟琳娜休假期间的临时总裁秘书。

 

跟着旁听了自己梦寐以求的精英会议，朴智旻的笔记密密麻麻写了好几页。

 

瑟琳娜喜悦之余也担忧不已，虽然总裁待人亲近，但偶尔也会有偏执的一面，亦或是幼稚。她看向朴智旻认真的侧脸，只能希望到时候他的梦不要破碎了就好。

 

在瑟琳娜的悉心指导下，朴智旻终于掌握了总裁的喜好与禁忌，精通了秘书要做的大小琐事。

 

看着瑟琳娜的轿车消失在路口，朴智旻心里的压力才真真正正地上来。

 

翻开前几天做的行程表，当天下午就有一个小型会议。朴智旻忙跑进打印室，对着人数打好资料，然后把PPT拷好备用，最后再去总裁办公室和金硕珍报告。

 

“金总，会议资料我已经打印好了。下午一点半有和姜经理的项目谈判，晚上七点是和张董事长的饭局。”

 

“我有几个小时的休息时间？”

 

金硕珍来了这么没头没尾的一句话，朴智旻手忙脚乱的在心里算了一遍。

 

“除去中午用餐的时间，休息时间大概有两个小时。”

 

“最近休息的时间真是越来越少了…”

 

金硕珍趴在办公桌上嘟着嘴抱怨，招招手示意朴智旻过来：“给我去倒杯咖啡，我要提提神。”

 

看着从咖啡机源源不断流出来的咖啡，朴智旻站在茶水间发呆，今天的金硕珍给他的差距实在是太大。

 

果然这才是他的真面目吗？

 

表面雷厉风行近不得身的总裁私下里是爱撒娇的家中老幺，巨大的反差还真是可爱。

 

陷入思考的朴智旻没注意到溢出来的咖啡，直到有同事惊呼提醒他才反应过来。

 

端着马克杯颤巍巍地放在桌上，朴智旻近距离偷偷打量着金硕珍。吹弹可破的白皙皮肤，晶莹嫣红的嘴唇，那双小鹿般的清纯眼睛更是摄人心魄。

 

“怎么这样看着我，我脸上有什么东西吗？”眼前人突然凑近，鼻尖快要贴着鼻尖，他身上淡淡的香水味窜进朴智旻的鼻腔。

 

“没什么…！”

 

朴智旻猛地直起身，往后退了两步，耳边只剩下自己强烈的心跳声。

 

看着他和纯情少年一样通红的脸，金硕珍心底的使坏因子开始作祟。抿了口咖啡，舌尖舔过嘴唇，不紧不慢地走到朴智旻身边，把人逼到门上后落了锁。

 

“智旻啊，这么紧张干什么？我又不会对你做什么。”

 

“……”

 

怎么不说话？难道是被自己吓到了？

 

在公司里遇到上司调戏避避也就过去了，可偏偏是个男的，换谁都会吓到。金硕珍调整了姿势，准备打个马虎眼掩盖过去，朴智旻却在此时开口了。

 

“金总，都说兔子急了也会咬人——您这么逼我，不怕把自己搭进去？”

 

仅仅是一抬眼，朴智旻完全就像换了个人。

 

“什……？”

 

金硕珍话还没说出口，朴智旻就反身把他压在门上，力度可不小，门都被震得哐哐响。

 

带着薄茧的指腹粗暴地擦过他的嘴唇，膝盖顶进紧闭的腿间，低头将金硕珍慌张的神情尽收眼底。

 

“让我猜猜，您想做什么来着？”

 

金硕珍是真的怕了，本来只想调戏调戏纯情新人，没想到他比自己还老练。被这个披着羊皮的狼摆了一道，金硕珍从他的臂弯里钻出去，想要开门逃跑。

 

下一秒，一个硬邦邦的东西贴上了股沟。

 

是个男人都知道那是什么，它现在正嚣张地隔着西装裤摩擦着敏感的股间。

 

朴智旻平日里看起来弱不禁风，没什么力气，实际上快和金硕珍齐平。这样被他圈在怀里隔着布料性骚扰，金硕珍是连开锁的力气也被摩没了。

 

为了自己的人生安全，金硕珍小心翼翼地解释道：“听我说，都是误会。我真没想对你做什么……”

 

头顶沉默了几秒，而后传出一声轻笑。

 

“可是看你这幅样子，我倒想对你做些什么了……”

 

金硕珍欲哭无泪，这小子还真是个弯的！他拼了命地旋着门把，却也只是做无用功。

 

“没用的，你的办公室早就换了锁，从外面才能打开。”

 

“朴智旻！你无耻！你卑鄙！”

 

朴智旻的唇毫无预兆地贴上来，手捏着金硕珍腰间的肉，迫使他张了嘴，得以伸出舌头长驱直入。

 

下身一阵酥麻，西装裤已经被蹭的四处褶皱。朴智旻的手也解开他扣紧的外套，伸进单薄的衬衫，从肩胛骨滑至腰窝，来到隐秘的股沟。

 

从未开发的地方被人触碰，金硕珍身体猛地颤了一下，趴在朴智旻肩头喘气。

 

“看我…以后怎么收拾你……”

 

朴智旻把人抱到桌上，扫开碍事的文件，扭了扭脖子，扯开领带压上来：“您还是先担心自己吧。”

 

轻轻一拉，失去皮带固定的西装裤就被褪下，露出两条又长又白的腿来。

 

从口袋里掏出早已准备好的小瓶润滑剂，挤了少许，顺着股沟滑进紧致的甬道。

 

“我原来以为金总是个老手……”朴智旻悠闲地欣赏着金硕珍因痛苦而皱起的脸蛋，手上却毫不留情地捅着。“现在看来还是个雏儿啊？”

 

金硕珍啐道：“你混蛋！变态！亏我看错你了，你就是个色情狂！”

 

对他的评价不可置否，朴智旻抽出扩张的手指，缓缓解开皮带，扶着性器劈进狭窄的甬道。

 

金硕珍大脑一片空白，下身撕裂般的疼痛刺激地他眼尾一片红，费力地抬起胳膊遮住脸，却在朴智旻有力的撞击下发出了羞耻的呻吟。

 

“朴智旻……你真的是…混蛋！呜——”

 

金硕珍一颤一颤小声啜泣着，莫大的耻辱感让他几近崩溃，但新奇的快感却又让他恋恋不舍。两者矛盾之下，委屈涌上心头，眼泪自然而然就流了出来。

 

哭了？

 

朴智旻放缓了速度，拿开金硕珍挡住脸的手臂。果然，他已经哭的满脸泪痕，可怜巴巴地瞅着自己。

 

心疼地替他擦了擦眼泪，朴智旻俯下身和他接吻：“是我错了，别哭了好不好？”

 

金硕珍搭在他肩上的腿开始乱蹬，无果后又攒了力气骂他：“既然错了就赶紧给我滚出去！”

 

尾音因为朴智旻的突然挺动变了调，金硕珍只好放弃了武力抗争，改为毫无威胁力的眼神抗争。

 

“说实话，你没拒绝我，是不是说明你有点喜欢我？”

 

“屁！我才不喜欢你。”

 

死鸭子还嘴硬。

 

朴智旻伪装的温柔尽数粉碎，扣住他纤细的腰肢重新捅了进去。完全不同于之前的细水长流，一进一出只透着最原始的欲望。

 

“说，你喜不喜欢我？”

 

金硕珍被他顶的跌进快感的漩涡，也不管办公室隔不隔音，哭着喊着说喜欢，还被年下职员逼着说了好些下流的话。

 

随着男人愈来愈快的顶弄，金硕珍的呻吟变得高亢娇媚，滑下来的两条腿本能地缠上朴智旻的腰身，配合着他的抽插速度扭动着腰肢。

 

朴智旻埋在深处的性器抖了两下，最后龟头抵着凸点射了出来。高潮后的金硕珍失神地盯着天花板，精液顺着大开的双腿滴在地上。

 

“喜不喜欢我？”朴智旻不死心地又问了一次。

 

金硕珍翻了个白眼，撑着桌子站起来，一瘸一拐地往淋浴间走去。

 

“不喜欢！”

 

偌大的会议室里只有朴智旻报告项目的声音，其余董事或多听听写写，只有金硕珍的表情奇奇怪怪，扯着嘴角似笑非笑。

 

明明是夏天，明明开了空调，金总裁的脸却像是在蒸笼旁似的红，额头上还沁着一层薄汗。

 

这一切的罪魁祸首都是他的年轻秘书。

 

金硕珍的视线落到人畜无害的朴智旻身上，后者在接受到他的目光后报以微笑，金硕珍的表情立马僵在脸上。

 

“那么项目一些重要的事项就这么多，还有具体的细节还请金总来说明。”

 

全场的目光一下都聚集到金硕珍身上。他扶着桌边站起来，走路的姿势极其怪异，挪到电脑旁才略微松了口气。

 

瞪了眼笑盈盈的朴智旻，金硕珍翻开资料凭着记忆讲起来。

 

“我要补充的就是关于土地的使用期限和原则。贵公司与我们签了协议，那么这些条款是必须要遵守的。至于是哪些……啊！”

 

金硕珍捂着嘴弯下腰，在众人看不见的台子后夹紧双腿，皱着眉看向一脸无辜的朴智旻。

 

“总裁，您身体不太舒服吗？”

 

朴智旻先他一步提了问题，金硕珍无力地摇头，抓紧桌边继续开会。

 

勉强撑着讲完了具体的细节，金硕珍腿一软险些磕在桌上。朴智旻跑过来扶着他，等人走光后拉下窗帘，锁好门，缓缓走到他的面前。

 

金硕珍自觉地脱下松垮的裤子，下面早已泥泞不堪。他掀起宽松的衬衫，双腿大开似是在邀请。

 

“智旻啊，进来吧。”

 

——

Fin


End file.
